The lonely Priest and the Lost Hanyou
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: InuYasha and Kikyo are truly a misunderstood couple and one of the most beautiful pairings in the InuYasha universe. Two lost souls who were unable to be themselves and sought comfort in one another. I have genderbent the pairings so rule 63. Male Kikyo and Female InuYasha INUKIK, Rule 63, Genderbend
1. Chapter 1

**I feel like InuYasha and Kikyo are a truly misunderstood pairing**

 **These two are one of my biggest OTP's and really do need more love**

 **I have genderbent them as there really isn't enough on the rule 63 version of these two**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Kichirou knelt weakly on the ground watching Urasue burn. She had dragged him back from hell, a place he had no desire whatsoever to leave. Forced to return to the living and face the pain he had endured before death.

InuYuki stared at Kichirou quietly her amber eyes wide with disbelief. So Kichirou wasn't under her control? Then again with how strong he had been in his past life, it seemed unlikely it would have worked to begin with.

The body of the demon lay on the ground burning with a blue spiritual flame. The light illuminating Kichirou's pale face and silky black hair. Though his expression was unreadable, he was still as handsome as she remembered.

"InuYuki…" Kichirou said quietly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing before him. This could not be real. He had sealed her to the sacred tree himself with one of his own arrows. Nobody but himself could remove that arrow. There was no living priest or priestess with his level of power. So InuYuki should still be where he left her 50 years ago.

" _Why_ are you still alive InuYuki? I bound you to a tree with a sacred arrow" he questioned impatiently. With what little strength he had in his body after being attacked by her, he made sure to use his most powerful spell on the arrow.

He had hoped she would stay locked away there forever. So, nobody else could be hurt the same way he had. She wouldn't be able to harm the villagers or be lied and taken advantage of like he was.

InuYuki moved away from him defensively keeping her distance. She could already sense the tension in the air and the tone of anger in his voice. But he wasn't exactly innocent himself either. She smirked in a taunting manner "Yeah I recall. I spent 50 years pinned to that damn tree! But as you can see I'm still alive and kicking; I can still take you on no problem" she taunted.

She would make him pay for hurting her like that. For making her take down her walls that she had spent her whole life building up. For making her trust a human like that. Why had she believed he would be any different than the others. Treating her like she was nothing. Like an outcast and betraying her just when she had become comfortable.

The wounds in her heart were still fresh even though it had been many years. The sharp sting of her anger and hatred of his betrayal burning in her heart and mind.

Slowly Kichirou raised his head glaring at her. How could he have allowed himself to fall for her? He had been a fool to think she would be anything other than a demon. His eyes filled with the hatred building inside of him since death.

Pain filling his brown orbs and heart as he recalled the painful way he was stabbed in the back by the person he had once loved. How could he have ever believed she was capable of being a good person. That she was nothing more than a demon; using and manipulating humans to their will.

"You vile creature….". He started to get to his feet weakly, strands of his black hair tumbling over his shoulders. His body screaming in pain as he got to his feet, though dead he still felt pain. With what little strength he could muster, Kichirou started to approach his former lover now turned bitter enemy. "I _despise_ you. You loathsome half girl" he growled.

She was the same as all demons and over her years of life, no doubt perfected how to manipulate the weak. That was why it had been so easy for her to take advantage of him. Suddenly his shoulder began to glow red and pain shot through his body.

The same pain he had felt that day upon going to meet her in hopes of making her human. He felt the wound go deep into his counterfeit body. A replica of the one he had received that day but no doubt unreal, for he had no blood left in his body anymore.

InuYasha got into fighting stance as she watched Kichirou weaken. She would not allow him to hurt her all over again. She had learned her lesson from the first time. Fool her once shame on him. Fool her twice shame on her. She had never followed her gut instinct and just stolen the jewel.

Instead she lost herself to her foolish beliefs and it had only gotten her hurt. "Got a problem Kichirou?" InuYuki taunted. Wasn't he trying to kill her again? What was holding him back? He had no idea how much he had hurt her when he stabbed her in the back.

Kichirou gripped his shoulder tightly as the pain and red glow eased from his shoulder. His white priest robe stained red with the blood of the wound she had inflicted that day. Slowly he pulled his hand away to see blood. The same blood caused by the wound InuYuki had inflicted on him.

Tears filled his eyes as he remembered that day as if it was yesterday. He looked at his pale hand covered in blood. The rest of the wound now growing bigger and staining his robe. Starting to trickle down his arm and spill onto the ground in a growing puddle.

He shot his glare back into the eyes of the hanyou female standing before him. Anger evident on his face as he felt the pain rushing through his body. "WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME, INUYUKI?!" he growled angrily. Why had she been so kind and sweet to him, only to turn cold and wound him then steal the Shikon jewel for herself.

InuYuki felt panic fill her body as she looked upon the red liquid pooling on the ground. That was blood without a doubt, she knew that scent anywhere. But how the hell had he received it? That day she never recalled smelling any blood on him, nor did she recall whatsoever that he had been injured in any way.

She turned to Kaede defensively "What the hell is going on? Where is all that blood coming from?" she asked worriedly. God, it was so strong and there was so much of it.

Kaede turned to the young hanyou sternly "Look closely InuYuki. Is that not ye fatal wound that ye inflicted on Kichirou" he explained. He had been there by his brothers side when he died of blood loss.

InuYuki's eyes hardened and she glared at Kaede. Was he seriously against her too? But she was innocent! She had never once inflicted any sort of wound on Kichirou while they were together. "I inflicted?! What the hell are you talking about old man?! That I'm the one who killed Kichirou?!" she growled angrily.

Were they all against her? Did they all believe she was the traitor? She turned her gaze back the injured priest before her. His eyes were still pinned at her and the blood was still pooling down and rippling on the ground. God, the smell was making her sick.

Kaede nodded sternly "Indeed. It was your wound that sealed my brothers fate and ensured his demise" he explained sternly. Why had he gone out alone without a bow and arrow?

InuYuki felt panic well up inside of her. Never in her life had she dreamed or desired to do any form of harm to Kichirou. He had been so precious to her it seemed insane to think such a thing. "There must be some mistake! I never killed him; I don't even remember wounding him!" She said defensively. She had been alive nearly 200 years and still remembered her time with him.

But in all that time apart from the day he betrayed her, not once had she recalled harming him. She would have been able to smell his blood on her hands. No, even if he hurt her, she would never do him harm.

Kaede's reflection appeared in the blood puddle. His from rippling in the blood as more drops spilled from his brother onto the ever-growing red pool on the ground. "Can you be certain? These wounds were not inflicted by ye? Think hard, try to remember!" he begged desperately. If InuYuki had not injured his brother then who the hell had it been?

InuYuki was many things, rude, impatient, stubborn and secretive. But she was certainly not a bad person. He knew this as she had saved his life once before as a child. "If…if not you…" he said anxiously turning to face his Kichirou with a confused look "Then who slew my brother?". This was certainly an unusual form of events indeed.

Kichirou slumped weakly. Was she really trying to deny her crimes? She may have fooled this priest but she did not fool him. He knew what kind of woman she was. He knew her inside and out. He had seen her true colours. If only he had destroyed her when he had the chance instead of letting her live.

"You are even more wicked than I believed you to be. Creating such poor lies, it is most unflattering InuYuki. _Stop it"_ he demanded angrily. Trying to feign innocence despite he himself being a witness to her crimes? His injury was proof of her guilt and manipulation to steal the Shikon jewel for herself.

He sighed wearily which he instantly regretted. Pain shot through his body causing him to wince and whimper in the pain from the severe wound on his shoulder. The pain was still as severe as it had been that day he went to meet her. But the pain of the wound was nothing compared to the pain of her betrayal in his heart.

The pain of being betrayed by someone who was seemingly precious to him was far more painful. Knowing he had trusted her only to have his heart broken was a far worse feeling. He straightened himself a little his black hair tumbling over his shoulders. The blood of his shoulder being run through some of the strands. But he didn't care.

His brown eyes returned to hers his eyes mocking her and a wicked smile spreading across his face. He would never forgive her for what she had done to him. "InuYuki, do you recall when you told me you wished to become a human woman?" he asked patiently. Knowing he meant so much to her that she would gladly give up her demon blood to become mortal.

That day had been the happiest of his life. To have someone he would give his life to and love. Being her fated mate for the rest of their lives brought him nothing but joy. But now all their dreams had become dust and they had been nothing but lies. But at the time they had made him truly happy inside to hear them.

Kaede stared in disbelief at the two. This could not be so, InuYuki had made it clear what she sought the Shikon jewel for and it was not to become a human. "Impossible. She wishes to become a pure-blooded demon and nothing more" he replied adamantly. Such words could not be true!

Kichirou ignored the priests babbles and continued to speak of his memories. The ones he had carried in his heart these past 50 years since his demise. "You said you would become human".

The two gazed into the dark orbs of the fallen priest. His eyes bitter and filled with pain and hatred of reminiscing of his past with the hanyou female. "I believed your words. That day I carried the Shikon Jewel on my person and went to meet you. To our meeting place at the sacred tree" he said sternly.

 ** _(for future reference)_**

 **Kichirou-Kikyo**

 **InuYuki-InuYasha**

 **Kagami-Kagome**

 **Suzu-Shippo**

 **Sado-Sango**

 **Kohaku-Kagura**

 **Kaede (unisex name)**

 **Kagami-Kagome**


	2. C2: Past memories

_**New chapter is up**_

 _ **please review if you like**_

 _ **Darkpheonix666**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Kichirou wondered through the long grass towards the sacred tree in a hurried pace. He was running late on meeting InuYuki to transform her into a full-blooded human using the shikon jewel. He had just been so nervous thinking about it the following evening and concentrating on purifying it, he had been unable to sleep._

 _His dark hair tied into a ponytail and waving behind him as he walked. His dark eyes filled with anxiety and yet hope to see the outcome of what would happen during the ceremony._ _As he reached the sacred tree he looked around curiously. InuYuki did have a poor sense of time and tended to get distracted by things, but he was rather early after all._

 _She may have still been fast asleep due to worrying about it just like he. This was a very big decision that she was making, to throw away her demon mothers blood to become a full blooded human like himself and her late father. To carry such thoughts in her mind and heart, how would anyone be able to sleep?_

 _But then he wondered if he was in fact late and InuYuki had come before him and had become troubled. He wondered if she had become tired of standing around and gone to look for him. But then she would have picked up his scent and come back to find him, I mean her sense of smell was far stronger than humans._

 _Suddenly a demon appeared out of the long grass behind him and lashed at Kichirou digging its claws in. His shoulder aching and screaming in pain as his flesh and bone was torn by the claws of a demon._ _His eyes widened and a sickening feeling came over him. His body going into shock as pain washed over his body and blood pooled from his shoulder. His body going into complete shock._

 _Kichirou then fell to the floor at the impact, a deep wound now pierced into his shoulder. Blood pouring down his shoulder and staining his white priest robes with the crimson fluid leaking from his body. There was no way he would be able to recover from this wound, it was too deep and he would indeed perish._

 _His body collapsed to the floor and he gripped his hand into a fist and his body screaming in pain. The shock all but leaving him and the reality of the severity of the injury coming to light._ _The shock of the injury and the blood loss weakening him. He raised his head slowly as he tried to figure out just who or what had injured him so badly and for what purpose._

 _Suddenly InuYuki appeared from the shadows. Her silver hair flowing in the wind and her amber eyes filled with amusement and mocking. She was enjoying seeing him in pain._ _She approached the young priest taking in his wounded form. The smell of his blood strong on her claws. Her kimono as red as the blood pouring from his shoulder on onto the ground._

 _Kichirou weakly reached out to grab the shikon jewel that was within his reach. No matter what he must protect it from falling into the hands of a demon, it was his duty as a priest. He had to keep it pure and away from the hands of demons that would seek its power and taint it with their wicked influence and immense demonic power._

 _InuYuki stomped on his hand hard making pain shoot through his body. He winced in pain and clenched his jaw, a loud cry of pain escaping his lips upon the impact._ " _Fool. I have no desire at all to become a human" Naraku sneered in her InuYuki disguise. How she loved watching the priest Kichirou suffer and fall by her hands in such a disguise._

 _Kichirou's eyes widened in shock upon hearing these words. His heart shattering into a million pieces and hatred filling his heart. How could he have been so foolish as to believe her. Why did he believe that she would want to be with him, that she would make him her mate and bear his children as a normal human?_

 _How could he have allowed a half demon to trick him, steal his heart and then steal the jewel from him? He never should have let her live, he should have killed her so he would not have been betrayed like this. It would have saved him this bitter heartache that he now carried deep within his chest and now broken heart._

 _InuYuki then collected the Shikon jewel from his fingers and inspected it in her clawed hands. Its pink light gleaming under the sun's harsh rays into her amber eyes admiring its beauty._ " _But I shall take the shikon no tama as a reward my dear. This jewel is about to absorb plenty of misery and bloodshed, once I use it to slaughter the villagers" she sneered._

 _Naraku then wondered off still using InuYuki's form and carrying the shikon jewel in his grasp. Leaving Kichirou to bleed to death in an open field, alone and filled with hatred. The strong smell of blood would soon lure demons to his location and in his current condition there was no way he would be able to fight them off._

 _Kichirou's gaze became a glare, his anger, hatred, despair and bitterness overwhelming him. He never should have trusted InuYuki would be anything but a demon._ _Manipulative and cruel, seeking only power and to cause more pain and bloodshed. Why had he believed she could be anything other than what a demon's pure nature truly was._

" _You liar…" he whispered bitterly. All of it had been lies, she meant nothing to him after all as much as he had wanted to believe otherwise. She had used him to her own means and taken the jewel from him when he lowered his guard. She had probably planned this all along from the very beginning._

" _LIAR!" he screamed angrily as the hanyou walked into the distance. He would never forgive her for this, for stealing his heart only to shatter it like glass. She would pay dearly for corrupting his heart and stealing the sacred jewel._

* * *

Kaede's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief upon hearing these words. There was no way InuYuki was capable of committing such an act towards his fallen brother. It didn't sound like something the Hanyou would commit. Her heart was not entirely pure, but she was not one to attack without reason or sense.

When Mistress centipede had captured him as a child in hopes of holding him hostage to claim the jewel. InuYuki had saved his life instead of allowing the demon to kill him. When he asked her about it she had simply stated that she did not want another demon claiming the jewel for their own, which he had found rather odd indeed.

"But Kichirou. I cannot believe that InuYuki could have committed such a brutal act" Kaede argued sternly. It was just not in her nature, to kill or hurt people in such a cruel way. Though she acted otherwise she was indeed a kind soul who had a tragic past, unable to find her place in the world and seeking her own home.

InuYuki's amber eyes darkened filling with rage and her hands gripping into fists. She glared at Kaede enraged that he did not believe her and was possibly believing these lies. "Are you _seriously_ suggesting that I'm the one who betrayed you?!" InuYuki growled furiously. She still hadn't forgotten how he had aimed an arrow at her in the woods and told her to die.

Kichirou straightened up to face her, the pain of his past wound now gone. It had only been a wound memory; this body was no longer flesh and blood after all. His brown eyes cold and empty. "You know that it's true, that's why I concentrated the last of my strength and bound you to the sacred tree with my arrow" he explained bluntly his tone straightforward and stern.

InuYuki glared at Kichirou angrily as he approached her silently. She was ready for whatever he had in store, she would not allow him to hurt her all over again. Though she had indeed once loved this man and carried some affection for him, she could not forgive the heartbreak he had caused her in the past.

Kichirou's gaze was sad and longing as he approached the half demon girl. He only wished he could have spent more time with her before they had been torn apart. That he could have stayed in that happy dream with her where the betrayal had been lies. Where she had not slain him, and had never stolen the shikon jewel from his grasp.

"InuYuki" he said tenderly his tone sad. Though he hated her for what she had done, his heart still lingered with some other feeling for her. He could still feel the old affections lingering inside of him from their past, but he pushed them away. He could not allow himself to fall all over again and suffer at her hands once more.

InuYuki gave him a look on confusion upon seeing his expression. He sounded so sad and so lonely, not only that it felt so strange to look upon him again after 50 years of being bound to the sacred tree. It didn't feel real that he was now standing before her, looking exactly the same as he had back then when they turned enemies.

As he closed the distance between himself and the hanyou, he gripped the sleeves of the robe of the fire rat in each of his hands. The same robe her late father had given her many years ago. "You and I were fated to never see each other again" he said sadly. That day his life had not only ended, but his relationship with his once beloved lover, InuYuki.

He then gripped the robe of the fire rat tightly in his arms not letting go. He then concentrated his spiritual powers into his hands harming the Hanyou. She had to die, if not she would only deceive others as she had him and kill more innocent lives. He would not allow such a thing to repeat as long as he was able to stop her.

InuYuki screamed in pain as the flow of spiritual power surged through her body and burning the robe of the fire rat. She was then blasted back some feet away and landed face first on the ground. But what hurt most, was knowing the man she had once loved with all her heart. The second human next to her father to become close to, was now her bitter enemy.


	3. C3: Painful truth

**The scene in which Kikyo falls off cliff, genderbend version**

Kichirou stumbled forward weakly, his dark hair tumbling over his shoulders. Heavy breaths escaping his lips as he dragged his body along trying to leave behind InuYuki and his brother. He had to get away, he had to escape while he still had the energy left before it was too late. He couldn't go back to that place.

"I must distance myself from the boy. Before he can claim the rest of my soul" he panted as he staggered along the cliff-side. Not only had Kagami inherited his strong spiritual abilities but the ability to manipulate and project his soul, putting him in danger. But the mist was so thick and heavy he could barely see in front of him.

Suddenly the ground beneath him crumbled and he lost his step. Tumbling forwards off the edge of a sheer cliff, a bottomless pit of a drop below him. The wind whistling below him. He cried out in shock as he felt himself falling, desperate to stay alive. It couldn't end like this, to suffer the hell of being brought back only to face such a bitter end.

Why? Why did he have to suffer like this? Because he abandoned his duties as a priest to love a demon? Because he had allowed himself to trust her? Or because the love between such creatures was forbidden. That despite them being so alike in their desires, they could never truly be together. It all hurt so much.

Suddenly a hand gripped his wrist, stopping him from the fall. Preventing his demise and all but shocking him out of his trance. A loud "Ugh" sound escaping his lips as the sudden stop. Now dangling in mid hair, his black hair flowing behind him. He looked up slowly and his eyes widened in shock. But this could not be, why would she do such a thing?

Why would she do this for him? Didn't she hate him as much as he did her? Hadn't she betrayed him all those years ago? So why? Why was she doing this for him? It didn't make any sense to him and he couldn't understand her methods. Was she trying to mess with him? Gain control of his trust once more?

InuYuki was gripping to the cliffs edge, digging her claws into the cliff face. Holding onto his arm for dear life, using what little strength she had left to keep him from falling. Her robe of the fire rat burned and ripped from his attack on her earlier, her body covered in wounds and yet here she was still fighting despite being hurt.

"InuYuki" he replied in surprise. He looked up to face her, gazing into her own golden eyes with his deep brown ones. A silent conversation being shared between them. She was holding onto him for dear life, making sure he didn't fall. Showing she still cared for him deeply. Her eyes were filled with pain and sadness, almost as lonely as he.

Why couldn't things have been different, she had loved him with everything she had. Him being the first human she ever cared for and trusted, aside from her mother. They had once had such a strong bond, that it was like they were one being instead of two people. But then everything went wrong and they were betrayed.

"Kichirou, you can't keep going like this any longer. You have to return to Kagami's body" InuYuki begged her tone desperate. Just speaking every word broke her heart into tiny pieces. She loved him so much, just seeing him again made her realize how precious he was to her. But he didn't belong on this plane anymore, he had died many years ago. He was reborn in Kagami.

He was history, a fallen priest that was read about in stories. His grave was located outside of the village now decimated by Urasue. He had long since died and had remained in the afterlife peacefully till now. But a memory she had held onto for the past 50 years, never once being able to forget him no matter how hard she tried.

Kichirou looked up at InuYuki with a pained expression, tears filling his eyes. He couldn't believe she would say something so cruel to him. The same woman he thought once loved him. "You are saying you wish me to die is that it?" he asked in disbelief, his tone filled with hurt and shock. How could the woman he thought loved him say such cruel words to him?

InuYuki gasped, realizing herself the impact of what she was asking him to do. The sacrifice she was asking him to make, but it had to be done. No matter how much she hated the idea. She would never want such a thing, but his time on this earth came to an end long ago. He was dead; forcefully resurrected in a counterfeit body made from bones and graveyard soil.

He couldn't exist in this world, it was too cruel and there was nothing for him here. As much as she wanted him to stay and she had missed him. This was the land of the living and he had long since perished. It was not somewhere he belonged and this needed to be reversed, as much as she hated to admit this.

Kichirou's expression only made the pain worse. A look of pure pain, horror and heartbreak flashing through his face. The words slowly sinking into his heart as he realized it was what she truly wanted. He couldn't believe this was the same InuYuki he had once treasured 50 years before. Knowing she now wanted him to die instead of to live by her side as her mate.

Had everything just been a lie, her love, her promise, her kindness? He never thought that caring for someone as deeply as he had her would hurt so much. Like he was being stabbed in the heart with a blade, his feelings all but slowly overwhelming him. Filling with such despair and sadness at the thought of being apart from her.

"For if my soul were to return to the boy, then I will cease to exist forever. Surely you must know that" he replied coldly. They would part ways once more, never to see each other again. He would simply cease to exist while she continued to live on, able to live out her days in peace while he perished once more.

InuYuki blinked, tears stinging her eyes as these words echoed in her mind. Hearing him say out loud what she was thinking only made it worse for her. It hurt to think about such a thing, but it was the way it had to be. Even if she didn't like it. He didn't belong here, this was unnatural and it needed to come to an end.

"Is that what you want InuYuki?" he asked. She wanted him to die, she didn't want him to exist. She wished for his body to be destroyed and his soul to be locked inside that fleshy prison. For this counterfeit body to be torn apart, returned to ashes and his soul consumed by Kagami, that was the fate she wished for him.

Slowly the shock on Kichirou's face changed into hatred. Anger filling his eyes and bitterness consuming his entire being. Resentful at the treatment he was forced to endure at her hands. Trembling with rage at how much he had to suffer because of her. How far he had fallen at her hands. Growling under his breath as these thoughts swirled through his mind.

Just when he had thought she was different and she truly cared about him. Her true colours and intentions towards him were now coming to light. He felt like such a fool for caring about her. For handing his heart to her and trusting him with the love that had slowly grown and bloomed for her. To only have it crushed in her hands.

He then gripped her wrist with his free hand tightly _"I refuse to die!"_ he snarled angrily. He concentrated his power to his hands, shocking her with every vestige of his power. Meanwhile, InuYuki screamed in pain as the spiritual power ran through her body. Burning her and causing her severe pain. Weakening what strength, she had left in her.

"My soul cannot be at peace, until I see you dead" Kichirou yelled resentfully. She would see the pain he had endured, showing her how much he had suffered in hell as he had in his last moments. He would not allow things to end this way, not when he could do something about it while he still could.


	4. C4: My love

**You asked for an update, so here you go**

 **Hope you like the new chapter :)**

Kichirou gripped onto InuYuki's arm tightly, clenching her slender wrist like a vice. Shocking her body with spiritual power while he hung over a shear edge, towering high above a sheer drop of a cliff face. Feeling no fear or discomfort about his situation, the desire to simply get revenge coursing through his body. Wanting to get justice for his suffering.

InuYuki screamed in pain, tears spiking her eyes and her body feeling as though she was burning. Spiritual power surging through her body, every inch of her crying out in pain as more time passed. But she wouldn't let go, she refused to release his hand no matter how much it hurt. She wouldn't lose him again, even if he hated her.

" _My spirit cannot rest, until I see you dead!"_ Kichirou snapped bitterly, his tone filled with venomous hatred. He would never forgive her for what she had done to him, what she had put him through. His soul would not find inner peace until she had suffered an equally cruel fate as he had. Understanding the sadness and rage he had endured in death.

" _Please,_ stop this Kichirou!" InuYuki yelled painfully. She didn't want to fight him, she had been through enough pain. She could never truly forget the past, but she couldn't bring herself to cause him harm. The power slowly began to drain what little energy she had. Slowly she slipped off the edge of the cliff side, digging her claws deeply into the mountains face. Dangling in mid air over a bottomless pit.

She didn't know how much longer she would be able to hold on or how much longer she would last. She could feel herself becoming dizzy and her strength leaving her body. Despite being a half breed of a powerful Inu-Yokai, when put against the likes of Kichirou her power was diminished very quickly. Rendering her close to useless and helpless.

"Kichirou!" she yelled again her tone pained. She was holding onto him and this cliff for dear life. Knowing how much danger she was in, facing possible death head on and that scared her shitless. She gripped his wrist tightly, not wanting to let go no matter what. But her grip was loosening, and her strength was now giving out. Suddenly, his hand slipped out of her grip and all she could do was watch.

She couldn't pull him up, she couldn't move, she couldn't even scream for help. Her body went into shock, her voice no longer seemed to work. Her body was failing her and their previous encounter had drained her. She was amazed she hadn't passed out by this point, any lower demon would have been killed on the spot. Showing her strong endurance.

Kichirou plummeted into the empty misty pit, his long black hair flowing in front of his face. Not once looking away or averting his gaze from the hanyou hanging above him, her golden yellow eyes locked with his own deep brown ones. The misty cavern swallowing him up as he fell into the depths, screaming at the top of his lungs. Realizing once more he had met his cruel and untimely end by her hands.

InuYuki watched with a heartbroken expression, having never felt as weak as she did right now. The man she loved/loves falling to his doom into an abyss. To which she would never see him again. She felt so helpless, her heart shattering into a million pieces like glass. Tears spiking her eyes "Why? Why did things have to turn out like this?" she growled quietly to herself.

Why had Kichirou been forced to come back in such a cruel way? Why did he have to hate her so much even though she had done nothing wrong? Why did he give her such a cold gaze despite once loving her so dearly? Why was he now so cold to her, giving her insults and pushing her away, yet having once whispered sweet words in her ear.

She gripped her now free hand into a fist tightly. Her claws digging into her hands, drawing some blood. She was enraged, her blood flowing through her like fire. Her heart aching with rage, sadness and guilt. She wanted to punch something so badly, no matter if it was a person or an object. Anything that would allow her to vent her anguish. If only she had been able to hold onto him.

If only her damn body had held out and she would have been able to hold onto him. She would have been able to protect him better this time, but everything went wrong. Nothing had changed, she had lost her chance and now she would never have it back. Why did this have to happen? Why was she cursed to suffer this heartbreak and guilt?

She had been unable to do anything the first time, unable to prevent him death as some doppelganger who took her form. She had never been able to say goodbye to him or tell him the truth. Now he had died once more after being pulled from deaths hands, his last moments being filled with nothing but hatred for her existence.

She then slowly climbed up the cliff, pulling her injured and weak body up the cliff side. Staggering back to the hideout where Kagami and Kaede were, but eventually collapsing from her weak disposition. Laying quietly on her back, staring at the blue sky with clouds rolling above her. Her mind a fuzzy haze and nothing but a blur "Where are you now? My Kichirou" she muttered weakly.


	5. C5: Together, forever

**After the long awaited hope, I have given you an update.** **Another chapter of InuKik Genderbend.**

 **Given Kikyo was shorter than Inuyasha in the series, I swapped their heights for the genderbend**

 **Also I used Kagami for Kagome's genderbend**

 **Kagami and InuYasha: 5'6**

 **Kichirou: 5'8**

InuYuki stared in awe, her amber eyes wide with shock as she tried to process what was going on. She knew she had been right to follow her gut, turned out her hunch had been right all along. Though her companions had thought of demons or other such reasons, she knew all too well who would be behind such a thing. She had never stopped believing that he may have survived.

After Kagami had gone missing she had gone looking for him, worried he may get into trouble. But turns out she had found someone she had never expected to. But that did not mean she was disappointed, anything but. Ever since their confrontation at Urasue's cave after his rebirth, she had wanted to speak to him. There were things that needed to be said.

But she couldn't seem to make her mouth or mind work, her brain was frazzled and she could feel her heart beating fast and wild in her chest. She stood in silence by the tree in which the souls were gathered by Kichirou's soul collectors. Little did she know, her companion and his reincarnation, was being held hostage and witnessing this whole moment.

Hoping that InuYuki had come to save him and would escape before Kichirou tried to hurt her again. She knew that he was in alliance with Naraku, meaning they were now enemies. Kichirou was not the same man she remembered, she could not lower her guard and needed to get payback for all the trouble he had caused them until now.

However, InuYuki did nothing of the sort. A strong tension in the air and the silence deafening, like a stand off from one of Kagami's comic books or old movies. Waiting for the other to make a move or strike a deal. Before the battle happened and the two enemies fought over whatever problem they had. Venting their emotions in doing so.

She didn't know what to say, the fact that he was standing before her despite having plummeted off that cliff. She felt a sense of relief she could not put into words, as well as deep relief that he was unharmed. "Kichirou" she replied gently. Though she knew things were not as they had once been. The feelings she carried for him had not changed since the day they had met all those years ago.

He was still the most important person in her life, but now she had other people she cared about too. Kagami, Sado, Suzu and Miyoko her new companions on her journey. But she could never forget Kichirou, he had been such a big impact on her life and the first man she had ever loved. Though time would continue to pass, she would never forget him.

Kichirou stiffened defensively and backed away from the Hanyou. His soul collectors dissipating in the background while the glowing orbs of souls remained. He knew she still carried bitterness towards him, which he doubted she would hold back. He had attempted to murder her upon them being reunited after Urasue had brought him back from death.

Kagami gazed at Kichirou and InuYuki, desperately wanting to call out to her and warn her that she was in danger. But he knew that his cries would fall on deaf ears as she would not hear him. The panic of watching Kagami cause her harm while he sat back and watched was eating away at him. Unable to warn her or even stop Kichirou's plans.

He knew that Kichirou held bitterness towards her, without him being able to protect her. He could take advantage of InuYuki's trust and finish her off. All he could do was sit and watch helplessly while InuYuki stood there completely unaware of his presence. His previous attempts at friendliness and alliance falling on deaf ears which led to this situation.

"So, you were the one behind this. Gathering all these souls of dead men" InuYuki replied reluctantly. She had a hunch he had been behind this, but never wanted to believe it. Hoping the fall had killed him so that he could return to peace in the Nirvana. But she had been right as usual, her intuition on point. As much as she hated to admit that to herself.

He had been through enough before he had died, enduring so much pain before his untimely death. Though she felt that Kichirou would never forgive her, or believe that they had been manipulated. All she wanted was for him to have a happy end and his soul to find peace. Unable to bring herself to turn against him and let him be used a second time.

Kichirou gazed at InuYuki, she was still as keen as ever. That much had not changed after all these years. He turned away from her shamefully, knowing what he was doing was wrong. "My body is moulded from the bones and graveyard soil at my grave-site. It must be sustained by dead human souls if I am to remain here" Kichirou replied coldly. He could feel them inside of his body, desperate to pass on.

But he used their power, their energy, their essence to sustain his form. He knew it was wrong and selfish of him, but he had no choice. His own soul could not rest until he had found peace. So he borrowed theirs to give him the strength he needed to complete his mission and find peace. He would be trapped in Limbo if he was destroyed now before he was able to grant his last wish.

InuYuki nodded quietly in an understanding manner. She knew Kichirou, she knew what kind of man he was. Though complicated and misunderstood, he was not evil. He would never do this sort of thing if he didn't have to. She could see in his eyes he felt guilty at trapping souls within himself to continue living, but he could not bring himself to die again just yet.

Kichirou smirked, guilt and self-hatred washing over him. How pitiful he was now, how he had fallen so far from the grace of the man he used to be. "InuYuki, you must despise me. I have collected the souls of the dead to maintain my existence. And it is my hatred of you that fuels my actions" he replied. Compared to his days as a priest, a man of peace and hateful of unnecessary violence. He now fought following his own moral compass and used wicked means to remain alive. His bitter emotions towards their past being part of his vendetta.

His soul was so corrupted by his own negative emotions and the experiences he had faced. He doubted if he was even allowed to love InuYuki, if he would not simply torture himself and cause her more pain. He wondered if after coming back he had become a masochist, because despite the pain he felt. Being around her made it seem worth it.

InuYuki was speechless, staring at him with a hurtful expression. She couldn't believe the words that were coming from his mouth. How could Kichirou ever believe that she could hate him? "That's just ludicrous! You may very well hate me; but I can tell you the feeling isn't mutual" she scoffed defensively. After learning of everything Naraku had done, of the pain he had caused them both.

She could never hate him, Kichirou had always been a misunderstood individual. Seemingly a cold and uncaring individual, when in fact he had simply performed his duties for the good of others and neglected himself in the process. The brief happiness they shared together being torn from them. They had been pitted against one another and been sealed/killed with those negative lies buried deep into their psyche.

She bowed her head towards the ground awkwardly, trying to control the raging storm of emotions inside of her. She had never been rational when upset and her filter tended to turn itself off. She gripped her hands into fists, then turned to glare at Kichirou adamantly. Her eyes welling up with tears as her frustration got the better of her. Why did he have to be so clueless? Guess Kagami got that from Kichirou.

"I've _never_ stopped thinking about you, not even for a second!" she confessed abruptly. After endless centuries of being alone and hated, he had been the first good thing to happen in her entire life. She stared at Kichirou quietly, hoping he understood that what she was saying was the truth. Trying to hold back the tears that wanted to spill over and pour down her cheeks.

She wanted so badly to tell him she had truly meant her desire to give up her demon blood for him. As scared as she had been to lose that part of herself, to live a fulfilling and happy life as his bride was truly what she had wanted. But those dreams had been shattered all because of a cruel and heartless demon whom sought the jewel for himself.

Kichirou gazed at her quietly, his expression one of tenderness and love. He knew that she meant every word. Even after everything, his return their fight and their past goodbye. She still loved him. He turned away from her quietly, unable to bring himself to look her in the eye. Pain filling his heart, conflict bubbling up inside of him. He didn't want to believe this was true, he had caused her so much pain.

"I could never bring myself to hate you or think poorly of you. Its your soul I care for, not your appearance" InuYuki choked. Even if he was dead, even if this body he now used was a counterfeit. He was still the same man whom had stolen her heart 50 years ago. Her love for him was still the same, she would never look at him any different. No matter how much time had passed.

Kichirou turned to face her, tilting his head slightly as he looked at her. His long black hair tumbling over his shoulders. Clenching one hand to his chest tightly, hoping this feeling of hope would not be betrayed. "Truly InuYuki. You wouldn't?" he asked affectionately. If her words were true, it would make him so happy. Making him glad that he had fallen in love with her all those years ago before their painful separation.

He slowly approached her, reaching out his hand to caress her cheek affectionately. Looking down at her with loving eyes. A tender expression that she had not seen in over 50 years. He caressed her soft skin, stroking his thumb over her cheek in an affectionate manner. "You wouldn't hate me if I used these hands to steal the life from you?" he asked. Even if he were to consume her soul she would not despite him?

InuYuki's eyes widened as Kichirou leaned down towards her slowly. Capturing her soft lips with his own, closing his eyes as he savoured the sensation and taste of her lips. Something he had been without for far too long. She was still as sweet as he remembered, her silky soft hair tickling his cheek. The warmth of her body, warming his very soul.

InuYuki simply stood there, her eyes shining with shock. It had been so long since she had shared such a thing with anyone. But she didn't push him away from her. Having not expected him to do such a thing, but she did not hate the fact he was doing so. Though many males had attempted to court her in the past, she had never wanted anyone more than him.

Kagami's blue eyes widened in awe, pain shooting through his heart as he felt it shatter into pieces. Staring in horror at the scene taking place before him. _"He's kissing her!"_ he thought to himself. He had never known they were in that kind of relationship. He knew they had been very close and become enemies. But he had believed them to be rivals of some kind after their union became sour.

Kichirou then pulled InuYuki to his chest, embracing her tightly in his arms. Surprising her, causing her cheeks to heat with embarrassment. His expression hard and pained as he held her close to him. She was still as soft and fragile as the day they had met. Hiding her emotions from the world as she continued wearing a mask of strength to hide her feelings. A common bond they shared that hadn't changed.

"InuYuki, after meeting you I renounced my post as a shrine priest. I vowed that day to become an ordinary man" he confessed emotionally, his tone filled his sadness. That day they had met, his life had changed forever. Meeting her, he had realized how lonely his life had been. How many feelings he had repressed for the sake of his duty. All of the things he had been forced to give up to stay pure and fight demons. All of the things he desired, he wanted to share with her.

He tightened his grip on InuYuki, not wanting to let her go. He never wanted to leave her side again, not even for a second. InuYuki could feel his body shaking with the emotions overflowing through him. Knowing the pain he must be feeling, to have had these dreams he wanted to share with her. Only for them to fall apart before they could even begin.

InuYuki softened and buried her nose into his chest, wrapping her arms around his body. Returning the hug that he was giving her, allowing herself to return to the past. Memories swimming through her mind. Memories of a happier time, of feeling loved and accepted. Having somewhere to call home after what had felt like an eternity.

"I longed to hold you like this when I was alive" he scowled in an agonized tone. The love he had felt for her then, he had not been fully able to convey to her because of his position, but now he was going to make up for that. He had never been able to embrace her the way he wanted to in order to keep himself pure. He had to throw away all of his desires and feelings he felt as a man in order to not taint the shikon jewel and affect his powers.

InuYuki pressed herself against him, trying to make herself as close to him as she could. Nuzzling against him in an affectionate manner, her ears drooping in sadness as she felt the pain he carried in his heart. They had both been suffering, two sides of the same coin. Their pain was different yet the same, the same and yet oh so different.

Meanwhile, Kagami felt like his heart was breaking with every passing second "InuYuki, you're going back to him, aren't you? Sure, you would, who could resist?" he mumbled painfully. He could feel pain, anger and sadness swirling inside of him as he watched the two lovers converse. Tears welling up in his eyes as he watched the girl he loved embrace her past lover.

"What am I doing here? Watching them together like this. I'm such an idiot" he sniffled. Tears welling up and blinding him, some of them spilling over and hitting the ground. Hurt and anger welling up inside of him. Just when he had found a girl who made his heart race and was unlike any other, he found she was leaving him for her ex.

" _Shit, I can't cry in front of them. I can't show my face"_ he scolded himself. Though he knew it was such a guy thing to do. He hated showing his weakness like this to not only his rival, but his crush. He had once been told before by his father that love was complicated, but he never wanted to believe it. Now he was experiencing it for himself.

* * *

InuYuki's expression was distant and confused, her heart heavy with sadness. This touch was all too familiar to her, but it was different from how she once remembered it to be. "Kichirou's scent is so familiar, his fragrance is the same as it once was" she thought to herself. Her eyes becoming tearful and she bowed her head sadly. Knowing what they once had, she could never have back.

Now able to understand fully that he truly didn't belong on this plane anymore. "The only difference is that he has no warmth. His body is cold from death and he's sad and lonely" she thought to herself resentfully. Unhappy that the man she remembered was now different from how she knew him once before. The same comfort she had felt in his arms felt so different now.

Kichirou buried his nose in her hair a little, bringing him comfort as he held her in his arms. Reminding him of how lonely he had been all these years when they had been apart. "We are unable to take back the time that was stolen from us. So _please,_ allow me to hold you like this a little longer" he begged sadly. He wanted to remember how happy they had been back then, the way things used to be.

Back when they had lived together with his brother Kaede, back when they had fought demons together. When she helped protect the village beside him. When she had found herself a home and even the villagers had accepted her. For once in her life she had felt happy and accepted, coming close to becoming Kichirou's bride and bearing his children.

InuYuki mustered up what little courage she had inside of her. She had to speak her mind, she had to be honest about how she felt. Clinging to him bravely, her voice cracking as her heart broke. "I can't save you, I can't do anything to undo this. Except stay like this with you. If only time could just stop" she sniffed sadly. If only she could forget about her mission, her duties everything. Just to stay in this moment with him.

Kichirou raised his head slowly, his eyes hard as he stared into the distance. This choice he would not regret, there were no lengths he would not go in order to be with her again. "Would you accept it? If I could stop time?" he asked hopefully. He looked down at her, his brown eyes piercing. He refused to be apart from her again.

InuYuki swallowed, her own eyes hardening and her tears falling away. "Yes, I don't care. As long as… we can be… together…" InuYuki replied her voice fading slowly. Everything suddenly going dark and her body feeling heavy for some reason. Falling against his chest. Passing out from his spell. Wondering if she had tired herself out from crying.

Kagami growled angrily under his breath, feeling as though he had fallen into some drama tv show. Glaring at them fiercely, feeling so stupid and betrayed. "I can't _stand_ to see this. I'd be happy to leave you two alone if you would just let me go!" he snapped. He struggled and squirmed, his anger now starting to be vented but eventually gave up. "I'll just go sit in a ditch or punch something" he muttered. He felt so much anger inside of him he just wanted to be alone.

Eventually he realized he was being ignored which made him feel worse. He looked up to confront Kichirou but upon seeing what was happening he gasped in horror. Unable to believe what was going on. If Kichirou truly loved InuYuki, then why would he do something like this to her without even asking her opinion or consent on the matter.

Kichirou was using a spell to drag himself and InuYuki to hell, dragging both their souls to the realm of the dead. Clutching her body close to him protectively, keeping his word of never letting her go. "InuYuki, I will never let you go again. Come with me, to the depths of hell" Kichirou said in a forlorn tone. Never would they have to suffer again, they could just be together. Like they used to be.

Kagami watched in horror, fear and shock overwhelming him. Having never felt so utterly helpless in his entire life before this moment. Frustrated at his lack of being able to break the spell and intervene. Unable to do anything to stop Kichirou from abducting InuYuki against her will.

 **Sado-Sango**

 **Suzu-Shippo**

 **Miyoko-Miroku**


End file.
